CALIDO CORAZON
by kira.renge
Summary: Una tierna historia de amor entre Natsu y Lucy frente a la luz de una fogata luego del primer dia de los juegos magicos. NaLu 100 % (RESUBIDO) DISFRUTENLA!


_**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia la cree a partir de mi pareja favorita del anime Fairy Tail obra de Hiro Mashima, una historia tierna de un momento a solas de Natsu y Lucy luego del primer día de los juegos mágicos._

* * *

**CALIDO CORAZON**

_**Punto de vista A: LUCY**_

Hoy a concluido el primer día del torneo y la de mi vergonzosa pelea…..solo puedo decir que me sentí tan humillada por los abucheos del publico, pero allí estaba el….el único capaz de parar mis lágrimas mi amado dragon Natsu Dragneel.

Como es de costumbre para el gremio celebramos pesar de aquel humillante primer día. fingí que estaba bien para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo triste que estaba, el único que podía comprenderme en ese momento fue mi exhibicionista amigo Gray ya que los dos sufrimos un humillante primer día.

Sali del bar sin decirle nada a nadie. Camine por las calles sin rumbo quería despejar un poco mi mente…quería pensar que mañana sería un mejor día, no quería volver a sentirme otra vez así.

Al cabo de un tiempo me percate que me encontraba bastante lejos, para mi sorpresa me encontré frente a un bosque. Por alguna razón me adentre en el...al cabo de unos minutos encontré una pequeña cabaña bastante vieja y deteriorada, sin dudarlo abrí la puerta. En ella solo había una chimenea sucia y vieja, unos cuantos leños de quien sabe qué tiempo están allí y por ultimo un colchón de cama un tanto maltratado, esas fueron las cosas que más me llamaron la atención el resto eran unas cuantas cajas vacías, por lo que asumí que esta cabaña alguna vez fue una bodega o algo por el estilo.

Me parecía un lugar acogedor, tome unos leños y prendí la chimenea, también corrí aquel desgastado colchón frente a esta y me senté me hiso sentir algo de nostalgia…una habitación sucia. Se sintió como cuando recién escape de casa, al pensarlo no puede evitar sonreír. En ese momento sentí como alguien abría la puerta, me voltee rápidamente y para mi sorpresa era una singular cabellera pelirrosa.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-

-**Bueno yo...**-Tartamudeo de manera que lo hacía sonar un tanto sospechoso

* * *

**Punto de Vista B: NATSU**

Al terminar la fiesta todos estaban bastante borrachos. Bendigo el hecho que Igneel me enseño que no me sobrepase con las bebidas. Me percaté de que Lucy salió del bar con una mira bastante triste. Algo en mi me decía que la siguiera y le hice caso. Me asegure de estar a una distancia considerable de ella ya que me daba una gran curiosidad saber a dónde iba y tambien no queria que se molestara por seguirla. Al cabo de un rato Lucy se adentro en un bosque, me pareció de lo más raro ya que ella no suele ir a lugares sospechosos y menos de noche, ahora me sentía algo preocupado así que la seguí hasta que entro en una vieja cabaña de madera, no entre en ella decidí esperar a ver que así. Para mi sorpresa prendió el fuego y se sentó en un horrible colchón viejo, yo solo la miraba desde la ventana de pronto una sonrisa se vio reflejada en su rostro lo cual me alivio por un segundo, pero tan pronto como la puso volvió a poner esa expresión triste, así que decidí entrar en la cabaña…en el momento que lo hice Lucy se volteo y me miro, me quede paralizado y ella dijo

-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-

-**Bueno yo...**- no sabía que decirle, si le decía que la seguí hasta aquí sonara como si fuera alguna especie de acosador

-**Natsu ¿Quieres sentarte?**- me dijo con una sonrisa que me estremecía por alguna razón

Asentí y me senté a su lado, me sentía algo extraño nunca había estado tanto tiempo a solas con Lucy ya que normalmente estamos con Happy y los chicos, me sentí un tanto abrumado y en ese momento Lucy comenzó a hablarme…

* * *

**Punto de vista A: LUCY**

Natsu se estaba comportando algo extraño así que le pedí que se sentara, él lo hiso, mi corazón latía como loco estaba un poco nerviosa no quería pensar algo como _"Que tal si el escucho mis latidos, después de todo tiene un buen oído y mi corazón esta haciendo muchos ruidos que no podía controlar"._ Mi mente se volvió un caos, pase de estar deprimida a muy nerviosa. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea y comencé a hablar, Natsu me miro y en unos segundos creamos una plática sobre nuestros viajes y todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, me sorprendí un montón cuando Natsu me dijo que desde que yo me uní al gremio él ha experimentado muchas más aventuras que cuando yo no estaba, me hizo realmente feliz y a la vez mi nerviosismo regreso. Estábamos compartiendo tantas cosas y de pronto se me escapo

-**¿Puedo tomar tu mano?**- no es de extrañar la reacción de Natsu fue de completo asombro, no se lo niego incluso yo me sorprendí

En ese momento estaba dispuesta a decirle que era solo una broma cuando esté sujeta mi mano, alce mi mirada para ver a Natsu a la cara, pero este se giro a otro lado evitándolo.

-**si quieres puedes soltarme, solo era una broma**-le dije, pero el no me hiso caso

La calidez de su mano estaba contagiando a la mía ya sabía de antemano que Natsu tenía un cuerpo bastante "caliente", pero la calidez de su mano era tan contagiosa que desde la punta de mis dedos y hacia todo mi cuerpo su calidez se esparcía y pensé _"No quiero soltarlo nunca"._

* * *

**Punto de vista B: NATSU**

Me sorprendió la petición de Lucy, mi corazón se estremeció tanto que mis oídos zumbaron. Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y sujete su mano, a pesar de que dijo que era una broma no quise soltar su mano quería algo de ella, pero no sabía que era. Entonces me decidí a mirarla, ella miraba las llamas de la chimenea con esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto que solo me la ha mostrado en un par de ocasiones como cuando peleamos contra Hades y después que la atrape luego que su cuerpo fuera liberado de esa cosa gigante en forma de pez que estaba involucrada con una llave extraña.

Solo la podía mirar, mis ojos solo la miraban a ella en ese momento, mi mirada se posó en sus labios y me puse rojo como en tomate no podía creer lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no puedo negarlo de vez en cuando las veces que me escabullía en su departamento y me recostaba en su cama me sentía tan bien ya que su aroma me hacía sentir tranquilo.

El abuelo me hablo antes de estas cosas, pero nunca le preste atención. Cosas como el deseo por alguien, los celos, las cosas vergonzosas…el amor. ¡Eso jamás! me decía a mí mismo, pero con ella es diferente sujetar su mano, aquellas pocas veces que he abrazado su cuerpo con mis manos se sentía como si estuviera conociendo un mundo totalmente nuevo…Si llegara a besarla ¿Qué mundo se presentaría antes mis ojos? valla que soy bastante estúpido ya no puedo seguir reprimiéndome.

* * *

**Punto de vista A: LUCY**

Ya es un buen rato desde que Natsu tomo mi mano y no mostraba deseo de soltarla, estoy tan nerviosa que podría estallar en este momento. Me estremeci cuando mi mejor amigo-_amigo... como me desagrada por alguna razon esa palabra_-sujeta con su otra mano mi rostro, diablos esto debe ser una broma, nunca antes por mi mente había pasado que alguna vez estaría así con alguien, bueno si, pero no con Natsu.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello suavemente al igual que mi rostro como si estuviera tocando algún cristal muy delicado, algo extrañada ya que él es muy bruto todo en tiempo…estaba de alguna manera muy feliz por su tacto.

* * *

**Punto de vista B: NATSU**

Tan delicada, me daba miedo sentir que cada vez que al tocarla podría romperla, algo que no es nuevo para mí ya que es lo que siempre suelo hacer, a pesar de que me estaba comportando de manera totalmente opuesta a como suelo ser me parecía bien, si es por ella soy capaz de morir y renacer como alguien que ella prefiera, cuando pensé en ello se me vinieron algunas preguntas a mi mente las cuales yo mismo respondí ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? no lose, ademas yo ni siquiera le gusto soy solo su amigo ¿Qué pasa si le digo lo que siento? Seguramente me va a rechazar diciendo que le gusta otro y… si le gusta otro ¿Qué hare yo? No tengo idea ¿Que pasa si se aleja de mi? no creo que pueda soportarlo. Lucy se volvió mi mundo... todo mi ser, entonces

-**Lucy ¿Qué piensas de mí?**- solo quería oírlo de ella

-**No lo sé, no estoy muy segura**- me dijo

* * *

**Punto de vista A: LUCY**

Me sorprendió un montón con aquella pregunta debí aprovechar el momento y decirle lo que sentía, pero las palabras fueron otras las que salieron de mi boca, y lo que me dolió más, incluso más que aquella vergonzosa derrota fue la cara de tristeza que me puso Natsu, me rompía el corazón.

Mi mano se movió por si sola y acaricié el cabello rosa en puntas de MI dragon, para mi sorpresa su cabello era realmente suave nunca antes lo había tocado. Mis ojos y los jade del se encontraron frente a frente, su mirada me quemaba por dentro y no lo puede resistir más.

-**me gustas…no, te amo**- dije en voz baja

-**¿Qué?**- me dijo algo confundido

Estaba roja de pura verguenza- **no lo voy a repetir otra vez Te amo-**

La sonrisa de Natsu en ese momento fue tan dulce, tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho

-**¿Lo sientes?**- me dijo

Cálido…Un cálido corazón latía a mil por hora lleno de satisfacción, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos estaba tan feliz. Cerré mis ojos por un momento ya que esa era la forma que tenía para dejar que mi corazón se relajara y no morir de un infarto, en ese momento pude sentir su respiración lo cual me dio a entender lo cerca que estaba de mí y sus labios…

* * *

**Punto de vista B: NATSU**

Cuando cerro sus ojos para mí fue como una invitación para tocarla, me acerque lentamente a ella estaba tan cerca de ella que su aroma me estaba embriagando, ya no podía dudarlo más, debia hacerlo.

Me acerque mucho a ella, su respiracion tranquila chocaba contra la mia, me enloquecia. Cerre mis ojos y la bese, fue bastante torpe de mi parte nunca antes había besado a alguien me sentí tan estúpido, pero ella respondió a mi beso. Al poco tiempo me comencé a acostumbrar y instintivamente movi mis labios, lami los suyos con delicadesa provocando que ella soltara un suspiro que me encendio, mordi su labio inferior para poder adentrarme y profundizar este magico beso. Metí mi lengua en su boca, abrí mis ojos un momento, los de ella seguían cerrados.

La cara que ponía mientras la besaba era tan adorable que no me daban ganas de parar, pero decidí hacerlo y cuando lo hice Lucy dejo espacar un gran suspiro, que dejeme decir que a pesar que no tenia idea de como besar aquello elevo mi Ego. No puede evitar sonreír deseaba tocarla más, pero preferí no hacerlo quería que las cosas fueran lentas, no tenía por qué apresurarlo ademas ¿Que cosa podria pasar mas adelante para impedirme amarla?. Volví a tomar su mano estabes entrelazando nuestros dedos, apagamos la chimenea y nos fuimos sujetando nuestras manos en dirección a los dormitorios, esta tan feliz y recordé algo muy importante que se me olvido decirle en la fiesta, entonces aproveche y se lo dije…

-**Mañana te prometo que ganaremos nuestros primeros puntos, no pienso decepcionarte a ti o los demás del gremio, aunque en especial a ti-**le sonrei**- le pateare el trasero a quienes se burlaron de ti, te lo prometo**-

Al concluir mire a Lucy quien no dijo nada, pero me dio una hermosa sonrisa la cual me dejo muy en claro lo feliz que le hacía, seguimos nuestro camino hacia los dormitorios sin hablar solo disfrutando el momento.

**-Lo estaré esperando, Natsu-**

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**HOLA PUES, solo resubi el capitulo. Me di cuenta de algunos errores que tenia, asi que lo corregui. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que lo leyeron. Soy tan feliz, este Fic es muy importante para mi ya que es el primero que escribi. Me alegra que les guste.  
**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO Y UN GRAN ABRAZO, KIRA-CHAN**_


End file.
